FinalGoji
The FinalGoji (ファイナルゴジ , FainaruGoji) is the Godzilla suit design used in the 2004 Godzilla film, Godzilla: Final Wars. Name The FinalGoji's name comes from Godzilla: Final Wars's title, specifically the word final (ファイナル , Fainaru), and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira (ゴジラ ). Detail For Godzilla's 50th Anniversary film in 2004, Godzilla: Final Wars, director Ryuhei Kitamura wanted Godzilla to take on a leaner, meaner look while combining the looks of the previous three eras of Godzilla films. They seem to have succeeded in doing this. The arms and legs are slimmer than usual, allowing the actor's arms, fingers, and legs to fit perfectly into the suit. Godzilla's thighs are also one size smaller and the tail from the KiryuGoji suit used in the previous two films was reused. This suit also has much more noticeable ears than previous suits, which sets this suit apart from the others. To create this leaner, more flexible suit, the suit makers at Toho used less urethane foam and rubber, instead adding a special material resulting in a lighter suit. They also made the dorsal plates smaller, making them look much like the dorsal plates of the Showa series with a single prominent row with smaller surrounding plates. Toho managed to reduce the weight of the suit by almost 44 pounds, allowing the actor inside much more movement and flexibility, and making this one of the most realistic-looking suits ever. Gallery Production ''Godzilla: Final Wars Godzilla Final Wars Atomic Breath.jpg 31.jpg Gfwg1.jpg HedorahGFW.jpg Screenshots Godzilla: Final Wars Godzilla_Final_Wars_-_1-2_Godzilla_Appears.png Gfw 004.jpg Godzilla_Final_Wars_-_1-3_Godzilla.png Godzilla_Final_Wars_-_1_Godzilla_Is_Frozen.png Godzilla_Final_Wars_-_3-5_Godzilla's_Back.png 268.jpg 264.jpg Godzilla_Final_Wars_-_3-5_Godzilla's_Been_Reawakened.png Godzilla-final-wars.jpg Screenshot 2 21099.jpg Godzilla_Final_Wars_-_3-7_One_thing_you_don't_know_about_the_Earth.png Screenshot 7 21105.jpg Final_Wars_-_Godzilla_arrives_at_Sydney,_Australia.png Final_Wars_-_Godzilla_fires_the_atomic_breath.png Final_Wars_-_Godzilla_used_Atomic_Breath!_Godzilla's_attack_missed!.png Final_Wars_-_FinalGoji_Scutes.png Final_Wars_-_Godzilla_gets_webbed_by_Kumonga.png Final_Wars_-_Webbed_Godzilla.png 59.jpg GodzillaGFW.jpg screenshot_24_19856.jpg Goji03 sized.jpg Godzilla2004.jpg GodzillaGFW3.jpg pdvd_007_copy4.jpg Godzilla-Final-Wars-455x302.jpg Screenshot 9 18889.jpg CuteTail.jpg Atomic_Breath.jpg screenshot_3_18885.jpg Screenshot 10 18882.jpg GodzillaGFW2.jpg Zil02.jpg Img 1249666 24313697 0.jpeg Godzilla_Final_Wars_-_6_Godzilla_and_Milla_Go_Home.png Post-Production g-3.jpg|Godzilla holding a bouquet at the premiere of ''Godzilla: Final Wars FinalGoji_red_carpet.jpg FinalGoji_red_carpet_2.jpg Godzilla Walk of Fame.jpg Godzilla star 20.jpg Godzilla star jan5.jpg Tomiyama_Kitamura_FinalGoji.jpg FinalGigan and FinalGoji just kinda stand around.jpg Suit and Puppet Museum - Godzilla, Monster X and Gigan.png FinalGoji in a suit display thing.jpg Godzilla Blu-Ray Store Final.jpg Merchandise Covers G-028.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Godzilla: Final Wars Toho-gfw3disc-disc1.jpg|A Godzilla: Final Wars disc Toys Bandai Japan 2004 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 2004.jpg|Bandai Japan 2004 Movie Monster Series Godzilla 2004 Bandai Japan 2004 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 2004 (Theatre Exclusive).jpg|Bandai Japan 2004 Movie Monster Series Theatre Exclusive Godzilla 2004 Bandai Japan 2004 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 2004 (Ito Yokado Exclusive).jpg|Bandai Japan 2004 Movie Monster Series Ito Yokado Exclusive Godzilla 2004 Bandai Japan 2004 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 2004 (HMV Exclusive).jpg|Bandai Japan 2004 Movie Monster Series HMV Exclusive Godzilla 2004 Bandai Japan 2005 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 2004.jpg|Bandai Japan 2005 Movie Monster Series Godzilla 2004 BandaicreationFigureG2004.jpg|A 6-inch figure of FinalGoji by Bandai Creation Bandai_Tokyo_Vinyl_GodzillaFW.jpg|FinalGoji figure from the Tokyo Vinyl Bandai Line Bandai Godzilla Chibi Figures - Godzilla.png|A Chibi Figure of Godzilla by Bandai Creation xplusgodzilla0414.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho 30cm Series (2013) Magazines Img946.jpg Cards GFW_Card_5.png GFW Card 1.png GFW Card 2.png Trivia *The FinalGoji is so far the last Godzilla design to be a suit. The designs that followed were completely . Category:Monsters Category:Suits Category:Earth Defenders Category:Dinosaurs Category:Godzilla Category:Millennium Suits Category:Godzilla Designs Category:Designs Category:Millennium Designs Category:Galleries Category:Monster Galleries Category:Godzilla Final Wars